


Wrong Princess

by JLSigman



Category: Final Fantasy IX, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 23:04:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5720350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JLSigman/pseuds/JLSigman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: June 16th - Crossover: Final Fantasy IX/Kingdom Hearts, Zidane/Kairi: banter - “There are a lot of advantages to traveling with a thief."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrong Princess

Kairi wasn’t panicking yet. Yes, she was tied up to a chair and blindfolded, but not cruelly, and her captors had been quite kind and almost apologetic. She didn’t sense anything evil about them, so she waited. She had heard “Zidane”, “Garnet”, and “Canary” several times, but didn’t know how they related to her.

Finally, she heard a soft tread coming towards her, different from the other footsteps before. “You guys…” a male voice said, full of disbelief and a trace of hope. Gentle hands removed the blindfold, and she looked into an earnest face which immediately fell into despair.

“I…” Kairi suddenly felt like she should apologize.

The young man turned to his comrades, and she could only gape at the tail. He let loose a blistering tirade of insults, some of which were quite creative. Kairi finally found her voice again. “Um, excuse me…”

The young man spun back around. “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, you’re cute, but you’re not Garnet, despite what these idiots said.”

She pinked at the compliment. “Could you untie me, please?” she asked carefully.

“Oh, of course!” He knelt behind her and nimbly undid the knots. “They didn’t hurt you, did they?”

“Oh, not at all,” she assured him as she stood up. She smoothed her dress. “Who’s Garnet?”

“My lovely canary princess,” he murmured, then shook his head. “When our world was being taken over by the darkness, she sent me out to try to evacuate as many people as we could. I think she was going to try to wake up Alexander again to fight it. Then everything got lost for a while…” He sighed. “When it came back together, she wasn’t there. I have to find her.”

“She a princess?” Kairi asked. “Do you know if she was a Princess of the Heart?” The young man looked at her blankly, but she didn’t let that stop her. “OK, maybe I can help you. I’m Kairi.” She held out her hand.

He took it and shook. “I’m Zidane. You don’t mind traveling with a pack of thieves?”

Kairi gave him a wink. “There’s a lot of advantages to traveling with a thief.” She’d just have to explain it to Sora and Riku afterwards.


End file.
